Kill la Kill: Memories of the Earth
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Fuuto is under attack by a new wave of Dopants, led by the Revocs Dopant. W and Accel fail to defeat the monster before it rips open a portal and dumps T3 Gaia Memories into it. Ryuko Matoi is enjoying her life after the defeat of the Covers, but is thrown into an entirely new battle when she discovers a Lost Driver and the Eternal Gaia Memory. What is in store for our heroes now?


Kill la Kill: Memories of the Earth

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The planet Earth is filled with millions and millions of people. Most live normal lives and do normal things. However, there are people out of the ordinary who cause terror and destroy the normal peace that the world has. Those people are known as Dopants, people who utilize Gaia Memories to assume monstrous forms and commit these acts. There are other people who use Gaia Memories, but for the opposite reason. They oppose crime and terror; they are called Kamen Riders, heroes of justice who protect the world from the Dopants.

**ACCEL**

"**Hen… SHIN**!" Ryu Terui yelled, placing a red Gaia Memory with an A on it into a belt, which looked like a motorcycle's handles.

**ACCEL**

Armor appeared around Terui before forming onto his body, turning him into Kamen Rider Accel. The red armor was bulky around his chest and the helmet had one large blue eye on it.

"You Dopants never seem to learn when to just die out!" Accel said, pulling out his weapon, the Engine Blade, and running at a group of Masquerade Dopants. "It seems like there's just an infinite amount of Gaia Memories nowadays." He pulled out another Memory and clicked the button on its face.

**ENGINE**

He quickly inserted it into the bottom of his sword and closed the bottom, causing it to ring out the Memory name again. The many Masquerade Dopants were usually nothing more than a hindrance to fight, as they were weak, but today there were more of them than usual. Several of them attempted to jump Terui from behind, but he quickly turned around and hit them with his sword. He turned around to see more oncoming Dopants and sighed.

"When will you learn to just give up?" He pulled the trigger on the blade's hilt, causing it to ring out.

**ELECTRIC**

"Time to finish this!" He jumped into the air and jumped directly into the group of Dopants, allowing him to spin around and electrocute all the Dopants. Each of them dropped to the ground, their Gaia Memories breaking. Lucky for Terui, the police had arrived just in time to arrest the former foot soldiers of the Museum.

"I wonder if Hidari is having any luck with the bigger one?" Terui thought, as he pulled his belt off his waist, canceling his transformation.

Shotaro Hidari was not having any luck with his fight at all. His partner, Philip, was once again to preoccupied to transform into W with him, so Shotaro had to transform on his own.

"Geez Philip, one of these days I just won't bother asking for help." Shotaro said to himself, as he fought against the Bird Dopant. The bird-like monster made a screeching sound and ran directly at Shotaro, who had already transformed into Kamen Rider Joker. Joker was similar to Accel, except for the entire body was black with purple trimming, along with the fact that it. The helmet was completely different, with a large silver W on the top of the head and two red beady eyes, that looked like bug eyes.

The Bird Dopant flew at Joker with lightning speed, striking him down with incredible force. Joker quickly recovered and attempted to grab onto the bird creature. The feathered fiend quickly grabbed Joker and began to fly up into the air.

"Eh? Put me down you damn bird!" Joker said, quite angry as he was pulled up into the sky. "Time to end this now!" Joker removed the Joker Gaia Memory from his Lost Driver and placed it into a slot on the side of the belt, the Maximum Drive slot. He placed the small flash drive device and hit the button on the side.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"RIDER PUNCH!" Joker said, purple colored energy gathering into his fist. After enough energy had charged into his fist he quickly punched the Bird Dopant in the torso, causing it to roar out in pain. The two crashed to the ground, with the Dopant yelling in pain as the Memory ejected itself from the user's body.

Joker landed on his face, which he rubbed as he got up from the ground. He removed the Lost Driver from his waist, canceling his transformation. He moved over to the man who was unconscious on the ground. Sure enough next to his body was the Bird Gaia Memory.

"Something's different with this one too." Shotaro said, as he got on the ground and looked at the Memory. It was definitely not like the original Gaia Memories, but more like the T2 Memories from the Eternal incident. "Why are these new Memories showing up in the first place? I'll have to ask Philip, he'll probably know what's with these new Memories."

He pulled out his cell phone and called up Terui to let him know that the Bird Dopant had been beaten and captured. Soon enough the police had arrived, as well as Terui.

"Yo Terui." Shotaro said, running over to the red leather clad policeman.

"Hidari, is this one the same?" Terui said, skipping greetings.

"Yeah, this one had a clear Memory like ours. I'm thinking this Memories might be part of a T3 wave or something like that. How were the Masquerade Memories?" Shotaro said, interested to hear about the Terui's work.

"Same." Terui said, pulling out a plastic bag containing a broken Gaia Memory from his pocket. It was just like the Bird Memory, as it was just like a Rider Memory. "What do you think is going on, Hidari?"

"Not sure, I think we oughta ask Philip. He might know what's up with these Memories." Shotaro said, taking the Memory from Terui and looking at it up close.

Terui nodded and the two Riders got on their respective motorcycles and sped off toward the Narumi Detective Agency, the place where Shotaro lived and worked. The two arrived at the agency soon after leaving the Dopant crime. Inside the Agency was what looked like a small apartment, with one room having a table and chairs and the other having a bed and a desk, where Shotaro's things were. The two Riders went into a secret door, conveniently made to look like a place to hang all of Shotaro's hat collection.

On the other side of the door was a large garage like room, covered in dry erase boards for Philip. Philip was the other half of Kamen Rider W and easily got lost in whatever was put into his mind by Akiko, Terui's wife. The Riders of the city of Fuuto and their friends were more like family than anything. Shotaro over time considered Akiko to be like a little sister to him, with Ryu and Philip being like brothers.

"Oi, Philip got any time to spare for us?" Shotaro said, walking on the large grating to his partner.

"Not right now Shotaro, I have to figure out what makes meat taste delicious first." Philip said, walking past Shotaro and writing on a clean part of the board.

"Philip this is more important than whatever Akiko told you. We need to know more about these _T3_ Gaia Memories." Shotaro said, holding up the bag with the broken Masquerade and Bird Memories.

Philip stopped writing as he heard the words T3. He quickly turned around and moved toward Shotaro's hand, taking the bag and looking at it intensely.

"You're right Shotaro, this is a bit more interesting." Philip said, ogling the broken pieces of technology with renewed fervor.

"Philip, if you wouldn't mind starting a lookup, can you do it?" Shotaro said, hoping for Philip to get right to it.

"Right, I'll begin the lookup now." Philip closed his eyes and to him the entire world around him changed. Everything became white and the ground became littered with bookshelves, each holding a book with information on anything in the world. This place was known as the Gaia Library, only accessible to Philip.

"First keyword: Third generation Gaia Memory. Second keyword: Mindless Dopants." Shotaro began to say to Philip, each keyword being important to the search.

"I need more Shotaro, that's not enough information." Philip said, the books being narrowed down less and less.

"Philip, the third keyword: Revocs!" Terui said, remembering an important aspect of the cases he had been working on.

"Revocs?" Shotaro said, looking at Terui confused. "What the hell is a Revoc?"

"Lookup complete, I found something." Philip said, picking up the lone book that had appeared in front of him. Weirdly enough there was no cover on the book, when there usually was one.

"What's it say Philip?" Shotaro said, moving next to Philip who had awoken from his trip to the Library. Philip looked at the blank book in front of him, which only contained text to him.

"It doesn't contain a lot of information on these new Gaia Memories. It seems to only contain what look like prophecies of some sort… Quite strange to see, yet also intriguing at the same time. I'll need to look more into this." Philip said, closing his book and erasing all the information he had collected on steaks and other forms of meat.

"Alright you do that Philip, I'll check in with you later." Shotaro said, walking over to Terui. "I need to ask you about that Revocs thing, what is it?"

"Revocs is name that keeps popping up in relation to these Dopant cases. It doesn't seem to be anything at first, but the letters keep popping up tattooed on each of the users." Terui said, explaining the mysterious connection amongst the Dopants. "It's weird because none of the Memory users seem to be related at all. The guy we caught today was completely unrelated to the Sweets Dopant from last week. And the Sweets Dopant wasn't connected to the Iron Dopant from before then. Their only connection seems to be that they all eventually use Gaia Memories."

"That is weird… Could it be something that shows up only when they use the Memory, like the connector port?" Shotaro said, suggesting something else might be at work.

"I don't know at this point. I need to do some more investigating before I can get a full idea of what is going on." Suddenly, Terui's phone went off. It was his wife, Akiko. He answered it and wondered what she could want.

"Ryu-kun! Big trouble, there's a Dopant running around downtown. It doesn't seem to be hurting anyone, just scaring them away. Bring Shotaro-kun too, it looks like strong one." Akiko said, shushing her voice to make sure the Dopant didn't hear her.

"Right, we'll be right there. Stay put and try not to get into any trouble. Love you." Terui said on the phone.

"Isn't that cute?" Shotaro said, messing with his red leathered friend.

"Shut up, there's a Dopant running around downtown." Terui said, moving toward the door. Shotaro followed as the two went outside to their motorcycles.

"Philip you keep searching on this Revocs thing." Shotaro said, as they left the room.

…

Downtown people ran and screamed as the monstrous Dopant scared everyone. Shotaro and Terui arrived just in time to see what was happening. Akiko ran up to Terui and Shotaro.

"Akiko you get back we'll handle this." Shotaro said.

"Got it!" Akiko said in reply, going to watch from a safe distance.

"Let's do this Hidari." Terui said, removing his Accel Driver from his coat.

"Yeah let's keep this Dopant from doing any more damage." Shotaro said, removing the Double Driver from his own coat pocket. "Let's go partner!"

Shotaro placed the Driver in front of his waist, causing a silver belt to erupt and attach itself to him. The same belt showed up on Philip's waist, all the way back at the agency. Shotaro removed a purple and black Gaia Memory, whereas Philip removed a green one.

"Shall we go, Shotaro?" Philip said, smiling to himself.

"Let's." Shotaro said, clicking the front button of the Memory. Philip did the same with his and each stepped with one of their legs to form one half of the letter W.

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

"**Henshin**!" Both said in unison. Philip placed his Memory into the Driver, causing his body to collapse as his mind entered Shotaro's body. Shotaro placed his own into the other side of the Driver and opened the Driver up to initiate the transformation.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The transformation occurred with debris appearing around Shotaro's body, before forming a half-and-half Kamen Rider. It looked exactly like Joker, except for one half of the body was green and yellow.

**ACCEL**

"**Hen… SHIN**!" Terui said, throwing his own Memory into his lone Driver and initiating his own transformation. The armor formed and the two Riders jumped near the rampaging Dopant. The monster stopped and turned around to face the two Riders.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived, the Kamen Riders of Fuuto." the Dopant said, stopping all of its activities.

"Eh? What was with that whole act?" Double said, asking about the whole rampage stopping.

"It was all just to lure you two out here. For you see, I am going to be the one to destroy you. I am the Revocs Dopant, the one who will spell your destruction!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
